Invisible
by Vividoll
Summary: Jetty2000 wakes up one morning only to find she is nonexistent in everyone else's eyes. WARNING: Deathfic, Suicide, Dark Plot


Invisible  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets.  
  
Vividoll: I got this idea from my old account, which was deleted without my knowing. The pet's name was jetty_2000, she was a green Jetsam who had barely begun life, when one day, everything she had was lost overnight. As if that were not enough, she has become invisible to all pets, humans, faeries, petpets, every race imaginable; and no one can hear her cries for help. No one, not even her owner, even knows she ever existed. But I'm getting ahead of myself. We will start on the noon of the day before it all happened. Before fate dealt her a harsh blow to the heart.  
  
12:00 noon, Neopia central. 1999.  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! this is the COOLEST toy! sad Jetty. She was playing with her favorite poogle plushie. They had just eaten lunch, and now she was playing with her master. They were playing her favorite game, "Save the World" with her plushies.  
  
"And suddenly, the EVIL Lord Pooglemort emerges from his secret lab, ready with his transmogrification potion to turn Superkacheek into a hideous mutant!" Jetty's Poogle plushie, dressed in a black washcloth, had a tictac taped to its paw.  
  
"But Superkacheek has his trusty 'Kamehameha Wave' with him!" NinjaKirby113 had a red washcloth tied around the Kacheek plushie's neck.  
  
"NK! I thought we agreed, no Dragonball Z moves!" Jetty said in mock anger.  
  
"Okay." She grabbed a bendy straw. "Powerpole....... EXTEND!!!"  
  
"NO DBZ MOVES!"  
  
"That's not Dragonball Z, It's Dragonball."  
  
"Same thing!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud, *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*.  
  
"What was that?" asked Jetty.  
  
"My timer." Groaned NK. "I have to go back to the boring human world."  
  
"Awwwwwwwww..."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Jets!" NK called back.  
  
"Bye bye!" Jetty called after her. "Hey, NK?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You will always be my very best friend, right?"  
  
NK smiled. "Sure. Forever, Jets."  
  
The rest of the day was fantastic. She played with her friends, she bought ice cream, she swam all the way to the shore across the sea, she rode the rollercoaster at the waterpark until she threw up, and she went to bed that night feeling satisfied.  
  
"It's great to be alive!!!" She beamed, then drifted to sleep.  
  
Unbeknownst to her what horrible torture awaited...  
  
***  
  
Next Day, 9:00 AM  
  
Jetty woke up. Something felt strange. She opened her eyes, and found that someone was standing through the middle of her body, talking.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she yelled, but they didn't hear her. She decided to wait for her master, maybe she could fix it. But something deep inside told her NK was never coming back...  
  
***  
  
Present day, Present time  
  
Jetty sat in a corner of a store. she watched the people go by, numb to the pain she first felt the moment she realized she no longer existed. Those first few months were like daggers. Daggers being thrust into her body and twisted in, deeper and deeper to the very core of her being. There were familiar faces. Faces that never mentioned her, that had never cried when she disappeared from the fabric of existence. They talked and laughed. She felt pain. She had once been happy. Now it was all gone. Jetty got up from her spot and left the store, the very plushie store she had bought Lord Pooglemort and Superkacheek from.  
  
Walking down the street, many people walked thru her. She began to recall her first days of nonexistence...  
  
F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k  
  
"HELP MEEEEEEE!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Jetty ran crying through Neopia Central, looking for her master, but she was not there. No one even seemed to hear her, see her, and even her friends acted like nothing was wrong.  
  
"What's happened? Why does no one care?!"  
  
E-n-d-F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k  
  
Jetty sat in the seclusion of a dilapidated neohome. she felt that nothing else could go wrong. Nothing. Everything that could have gone wrong had. It was a direct example of Murphy's Law. There was absolutely no way things could go even more wrong than they had now. She had already decided that if life got any worse, she would kill herself. Life as she knew it was completely unbearable as it was. Her mind began to drift back in time once again...  
  
F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k  
  
"Am I dead?" she wondered. she nervously felt her chest. Her heart was fluttering from terror. No, she wasn't dead. She had to face the truth. She was nither living nor dead. She was nonexistent. Jetty sat down and sobbed herself to sleep, wishing for the relief that was death...  
  
E-n-d-F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k  
  
Jetty heard a noise at the door. She looked up to see if perhaps it was another nonexistent soul. What she saw brought her happiness she hadn't felt in years.  
  
"NK!!!"  
  
Jetty ran to her master She was so happy, she forgot all the sadness before. She ran.... Only to go thru her. Her master was with a Blue Zafara.  
  
"Aw, no treasure here, Three. Let's go."  
  
"DON'T GO! DON'T GO!!!" Jetty watched her mater walk out of her life forever. Now she felt the sadness flood back in one torrent. She had been wrong. Her master never knew she had existed either. She was also wrong in thinking that things could not get worse. They had. With a deft motion, she yanked her longest, sharpest tooth from her mouth.  
  
"I never existed! It doesn't matter what happens to me now! I know I will burn in the bowels of hell for this, but even hell is better than this! I HAVE NOTHING!!!"  
  
With those last words, Jetty plunged the tooth into her heart, and welcomed the pain, and cold stabbing relief of death.  
  
Vividoll: Wow, I've never written anything like this before. Normally, I write humor. Drop me a Neomail, My SN is Vividoll. Tell me if I should do a sequel with chapters. 


End file.
